World is Kurt's
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: They always called him princess and he was tired of it. Well, if they wanted a princess, they'll get the best princess in the whole wide world. Inspired by Miku Hatsune's World is Mine. Twoshot


**Reaper: **So this is what happens when I listen to **MikutanKyu**'s English dub of Miku's _**World is Mine**_**. **The whole time I was listening to it, I kept thinking of Kurt. It didn't help that I saw a image of a photo someone took when the Glee cast were in England. Didn't help at all (Chris looked so cute with his little crown~!). So I wrote this up. I've actually been sitting on this little idea for the past two weeks but didn't actually decide to write it until now. So yeah. I hope you like it.

**Warning(s): OOC **(if you are familiar with my other Glee fanfic, you'd know this warning by now. XD), mentions to a Japanese song, completely and total randomness. And language. Just a bit. Just a bit. Also the word homosexual. I used that word, like, three times top.

* * *

They always called him Princess. Did he look like a chick? Did he flaunt around in an exaggerated looking dress, stabbing people's eyes with his gold, jeweled crown every chance he got? Did he constantly gabber on about how he was weak and couldn't protect himself, having to have a prince protect him?

He didn't think so.

So why, Kurt wondered as he stared at himself in the mirror, did they insist on calling him Princess? Were they all secretly hoping he came from some royal blood, to have some weird tragically romantic-background story? Were they wishing he'd strip and suddenly have female organs, saying how he was hiding from assassins and had to pose as a boy? Seriously; he was curious and annoyed to know their reason for their labeling.

Well, if they wanted a Princess, he'd give them a Princess. He'd give them a fucking amazing Princess.

He'd be the _Number One Princess in the Whole Wide World_.

Watch him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hair Style**

Kurt strutted down the hallway, his eyes set on Blaine. Blaine, innocently packing books into his locker, didn't seem the unexpected doom closing in on him. Turning as he heard footsteps, Blaine's welcoming smile fell at the fierce expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Hem-hem," Kurt coughed, his hands finding their way to his hips. His eyes narrowed on Blaine, who silently questioned what he did to receive such an attitude.

"Notice anything different about my hair?" Kurt asked in almost a biting tone, his hand flicking up near his hair. Blaine's eyes moved to Kurt's hair in confusion, wondering if anything was different. It looked the same like it did yesterday.

Seeing the blank expression on his face, Kurt gave a huff and rolled his eyes, cocking his hip out as his eyes glared at his now furrowed-eyebrows boyfriend.

"If you are going to by my boyfriend, you must notice _when my hairstyle's different from how I look everyday_!" He snapped, pointing at Blaine with something dangerous in his movements. Blaine sunk against his locker, his eyebrows touching his hairline in shock and concern.

"What-what's with the sudden change?" Blaine squeaked out. Kurt smirked dryly at him.

"If you are going to date a Princess, you must give me the undivided attention a princess requires," he answered and with those words, turned on his heels and left.

Blaine was left standing there, blinking.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Shoes**

Kurt tapped his foot, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the Glee kids practice their dancing in the choir room. He looked down to his new shoes – cute little boots with clock designed buckles that ran up the sides – and then back to the students. They didn't even notice his new shoes! They noticed when the girls' got new clothing or shoes; so why not Kurt?

Puck made the mistake of meeting Kurt's eyes. Instantly Kurt was stomping over to him, getting right into his personal space as his face darkened. The glee children fell silent as Puck made a kicked puppy sound, inching away from the murderous look on Kurt's face.

"Like my shoes?" Kurt spat, glaring. Puck wondered whose wife he slept with (was it Finn's?) to get such a reaction from the boy before him. Hell hath no fury like a homosexual insulted over his fashion.

"U-uh, yes-yeah," Puck answered, looking down to the shoes. After a second to stare at the boots, he actually realized they were pretty cool.

Kurt hummed and stepped back, crossing his arms back over his chest in approval.

"If I am a Princess," Kurt stated, "then I have to have unbeatable fashion. _Make sure you look down closely at my shoes, okay?_" Leaving the choir room, Puck was left with an open mouth. Blaine walked over, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I love you**

"All I am asking is for you _to answer in three words 'I love you' whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_," Kurt instructed, frowning at the lost look Blaine was sporting.

"What-why? That makes no sense!" Blaine gasped out, seeing how unfair Kurt was being. Yeah, maybe he realized that calling his boyfriend a Princess for fun wasn't the best idea…payback was a bitch, he realized.

"That wasn't 'I love you'," Kurt shot back, leaning away from Blaine. Blaine almost, _almost_, whined at the sudden lost of close contact with his boyfriend, but now was not the time to act like a whining puppy.

"I love you," Blaine spoke and leaned in, pecking his Kurt on the lips. Kurt, wide-eyed, just smiled softly.

"I guess I'll let it slip," he spoke and leaned in forward.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Flaws**

"_Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes, _" Kurt answered curtly, glaring to Rachel, who glared back.

"No! They are most definitely flaws!" Rachel challenged, Mercedes and Quinn looking between the two divas. Kurt snorted.

"Please! Princesses don't have flaws – we're princesses!" Kurt snapped and with that, ended the argument. Rachel gapped, not knowing what to say to that.

She really shouldn't have said anything about Kurt acting like a Princess. I mean, yeah he had an obsession with royalty – but who didn't?

She kept quiet the rest of Glee club.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pony**

"You want me to _what?_" Sam gapped, staring to Kurt who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want you to dress up as a _little pony that is white, that much is obvious. Come and pick me up_," Kurt demanded, staring down at Sam, who was shifting back to hide behind Quinn, who was staring with wide eyes. Sam looked to the girl for help though gapped when she adverted her eyes and stared at the floor instead.

"What-why-why me?" Sam squeaked out, looking back to Kurt, who was looking bored at the on-going conversation. Really, his demands weren't impossible. Mercedes had people bending backwards to her needs when she was acting like a diva back in sophomore year. What was so wrong with his?

"Your hair," Kurt started, pausing when Quinn choked on a laugh, "reminds me of a horse's mane. So obviously you'd look better dressed as a pony that anyone else." Kurt's logic wasn't one to be tested.

Sam just gawked at him, a hand moving defensively to his hair. Tugging on a lock, he saw Kurt's eyes twinkle with something he couldn't define.

Was that amusement?

"So, just get me after class. I expect you to be there by the time the bell rings. A Princess should never be left waiting."

Sam and Quinn shared looks as Kurt walked off, their gazes tired.

"Note to self," Sam spoke, "never _ever _use any royalty-like nicknames for Kurt ever again."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hand**

Kurt looked down to Blaine's hand, seeing how it'd brush against his but not _grab _his hand. What was wrong with holding his hand? Sure, they were currently in the mall, surrounded by a sea of possibly homophobic people, but what did that matter?

Kurt frowned and coughed, holding out his left hand. Blaine looked to the outstretched hand and blinked, not understanding what Kurt wanted. He looked to Kurt and tilted his head in confusion, lost on what was being asked of him.

"My hand is empty," Kurt stated, looking down at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes. Blaine's eyebrow rose, not following. Kurt huffed and grabbed Blaine's right hand, linking their hands together. Blaine's face lit up in realization and he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, smiling widely. Kurt's cheeks heated up and he looked away, missing Blaine's small smirk.

"I guess it's alright," Kurt whispered, a pout settling on his lips as Blaine leaned into his arm.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt sat back against one of the choir chairs, all of New Directions standing in front of him, looking apologetic.

"Kurt, we realize we probably shouldn't have called you that stupid name," Puck started, Mike and Finn nodding, "it was wrong of us. Sorry."

"Yeah, we didn't realize you'd actually start acting like a princess. And – no offense- but you'd make a horrible princess. Too needy," Mercedes spoke, the girls nodding. Kurt mentally smirked, knowing his plan had worked.

"So, we're sorry. We'll stop calling you Princess," Blaine concluded, everyone looking at Kurt waiting. Kurt nodded his head softly and smiled to them.

"I guess I'll stop them. It's tiring, anyways, to have to demand everything," he spoke and the group let out a soft whoosh of air. Blaine and Kurt met eyes, Blaine flashing a knowing smile while Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering what he knew.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the boy's head, snuggling his nose into Kurt's hair. Kurt giggled softly, intertwining their hands.

"You're my princess and mine alone," Blaine whispered, bringing Kurt's face to his. Kurt smiled into the kiss, humming.

"Mm, mm, you love me," Blaine hummed out, smiling himself.


End file.
